


THE WHEEL OF FORTUNE

by Imandra_Pipkin



Series: Shadowhunter Tarot [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Alec Lightwood loves a challenge, M/M, Shadowhunters Tarot Challenge No 4. THE WHEEL OF FORTUNE, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin
Summary: The Wheel of Fortune has an impact on several involved, or should we say 'affected' parties, depending on your personal perspective.There is the (perhaps unique) opportunity for one to reach out for what he desires and that finally seems to be within reach.For someone else, The Wheel of Fortune reveals a way, a silver lining, long-awaited but was almost thought to be lost.Even if you love a challenge, don't miss your chances.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Shadowhunter Tarot [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718071
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24
Collections: Shadowhunters Tarot Challenge





	THE WHEEL OF FORTUNE

**Author's Note:**

> THE WHEEL OF FORTUNE  
> A battle between a peacock and a serpent tumbles across this card as a second snake consumes its own tail in its attempt to untangle itself and join the fray. Another opportunistic bird seems to swoop in from above in a cyclical struggle for dominance.
> 
> The Wheel of Fortune presents itself as the opportunity for change, luck (whether good or bad), and an invitation to break patterns. We are creatures of habit, and old habits die hard. We can willfully ignore the call that this card gives us, to end a habit that doesn’t serve, to take the offer of change, but the Wheel of Fortune will keep turning until it comes around again. Only the next time may not be as easy. The stakes will be higher. The consequences more dire.
> 
> The Wheel will continue to turn whether you want it to or not; that is for certain. However, you are in control of how you handle it. Will you break the cycle? Fortune favors the bold.

Alec couldn't focus. It was something he didn't know about himself. He enjoyed his job, but that required concentration and commitment. This has been failing for exactly four days. Since Valentine's party, which has been a resounding success. A circumstance in which he was significantly involved. 

Ever since he met this gorgeous man, he had been dreaming of black hair and warm brown eyes. 

He had intended to ask the man out on a date later that evening, but unfortunately he had no opportunity to do so. Fate either had other plans for him or simply didn't want to make it too easy for him. Anyway, Alec loved a challenge.

And that's exactly what it turned out to be. Since the man was actually not on the guest list, he hadn't been able to find him and contact him. Discretely, he had asked all guests and staff but no one seemed to know him. All he had was his name.

Magnus Bane. He let the name melt on his tongue. Magnus. Bane.

Magnus. The first name alone promised greatness. 

In retrospect, he could get a little annoyed with himself that he didn't immediately ask Magnus out on a date. But acting too hastily would certainly have been counterproductive. He wanted to approach him, to seduce him slowly. He didn't want to scare him off with too dashing advances. 

Alec felt as if it could be more than just a fleeting physical encounter with an encore for breakfast at best with this shy man. 

Alec looked at his desk and sighed. Once again today wasn't the day he would do his job properly. On the spur of the moment, he packed up his stuff and left the office.

On the way home he went shopping for groceries. He never knew what he would fancy for dinner and preferred to go shopping more often so that he always had fresh ingredients.

In his apartment he stowed the groceries in the fridge and started to prepare his dinner: Scaloppine di vitello al Marsala.

Alec could relax in the kitchen. He didn't mind cooking on his own, but he enjoyed it even more to prepare meals for someone else.

On a whim, he didn't sit down at the dining table as usual, but on the couch. He switched on the TV, which tuned to the last selected station.

Alec ate the tender meat and dipped pieces of white bread in the gravy. The Pinot Grigio, which he bought a few days ago but had left unopened in the fridge, was not a bad choice.

There was a very interesting documentary on the TV about the social structures of ants and bees. 

But Alec wasn't really watching. He reveled in the idea of Magnus' kiss swollen lips, the pupils of his beautiful eyes dilated with lust and desire.

Until a name permeated his daydream: Magnus Bane. The documentary was interrupted by an advertisement. Magnus Bane appeared on Alec's flat screen asking to 'come in today for a tarot card and psychic reading.' And he looked just as stunning as he remembered him.

Now he not only had a name, now he had a name and a phone number. Finally! And since Alec was anything but shy, he immediately picked up his phone. He didn't even look at the clock to see if he was still calling at a reasonable time.

He didn't want to miss this opportunity. He wanted to see this man again. Absolutely. He took this surprising coincidence as compensation for the missed chance to ask him out on a date.

༺ ∘ ༻

Magnus looked around in his living room contentedly. Ever since he got his magic back, everyday tasks had become a lot easier.

One last time he glanced at the table where he was doing the tarot card readings and found everything prepared to his satisfaction. 

His next customer should arrive at any moment. Alec Lightwood. This name seemed familiar to Magnus, but he couldn't put his finger on the context in which he had heard it before.

Too many important, drastic events had happened less than a week ago. Magnus was still getting used to the idea that he could use his magic again.

Clary had changed his life, he owed her a lot. But every time he thought about her and the evening of Valentine's party, a tall, dark and handsome man crowded into his thoughts.

At the party, he had left this man, who had shown his interest very clearly, to help Clary with the portal. He had brought Clary back to reality just in time before she could get lost in her alternative self. 

He left the institute immediately after the fight with the demon. He had to make sure that no other demons had access to his dimension. 

As a consequence, Magnus had forced himself to sideline a few things; he was used to suppressing his needs and putting his wishes behind. At the moment there were more important things than stunning hazel eyes looking at him shamelessly. Like, for example, the next customer knocking on his door.

Magnus gently stroked Chairman Meow's head and lifted him off the table. On the way to the door, however, he gave Church a stern look. "Behave!"

Magnus opened the door and was greeted by a sight he hadn't expected. "Oh, it's you," he managed to say.

"You remember me!" Anyone else would have expressed these words as a question. With Alec Lightwood this was a mere ascertainment of a fact. This man exuded an incredible self-confidence.

Magnus took a step back to let Alec enter. He gestured to his table where his tarot cards were and asked him to sit down.

When Alec opened his jacket, Magnus scolded himself for his rude inattention. He hadn't even asked Alec to take off his jacket.

He took the blazer from Alec and hung it on the hall-stand next to the door. When Magnus turned around, Alec caressed Chairman Meow under the chin.

With a murmured "Sorry" Magnus lifted the cat off the table, kissed his head and put him on the floor. 

"What leads you to me? What can I do for you?" Magnus caught Alec shamelessly checking out his backside as he bent down.

"Fell free to do with me what ever you want." 

Alec was starring. This intense look made Magnus' heart flutter, his stomach flip and his hands sweat.

What was he supposed do? He had no doubt that Alec has serious when he said Magnus could do what he wanted with him. 

For too long a time Magnus was too abstained from too many things. He was out of the game, which is why his imagination immediately went into overdrive. 

But the thought of taking Alec's big hands with long, narrow fingers and perfectly manicured nails into his own hands, soaked with sweat and nervousness, and taking a look at his love and heart lines, made Magnus' stomach turn to the opposite side.

But the thought of taking Alec's big hands with his long, narrow fingers and perfectly manicured nails into his own hands, wet with sweat from his nervousness, to take a look at his love and heart lines, caused Magnus' stomach to turn in the opposite direction.

He doubted that he could keep the entire tarot desk in his hand for a complete reading. It would inevitably fall out of his trembling fingers.

He was already striving to exude a certain professionalism. Or at least he tried to keep up the appearance by suppressing his drooling reflex. 

Alec looked stunning. At the party he had already been a snack in his suit. Now, dressed more casually, he was simply a feast for the eyes. In Alec's presence Magnus felt like a confused teenage boy, in which the hormones shoot into his bloodstream for the first time.

Clary's portal splitter was the lift off for his magic. Alec Lightwood brought his libido back to life.

Magnus gestured to the chair for Alec to sit down and went around his table. It was better that he also sat down before his knees gave way because of the look these stunning eyes gave him. With this tactic, the table also served as a barrier before he could do anything stupid, such as checking the firmness and girth of Alec's biceps.

Magnus picked up his deck of tarot cards and put it on the table in front of him. With a natural elegant movement he ran his hand over it and fanned it apart.

"Draw a card and give it to me." 

Alec did as Magnus had asked him to without looking at the card.

Magnus flipped the card over so he could look at the front. "The Wheel of Fortune. Interesting."

"In what way interesting?"

Magnus placed the card on the table so that it faced Alec.

"The Wheel of Fortune, is a tarot card that symbolizes being involved in the activity of life. It also means that no situation prevails eternally because of the the perpetual change of life, or the change and the combination of opposites. Only together they are able to form a unity. There are always chances and possibilities that we can't and don't need to influence. Patience is required to wait for the right moment until the situation of your life changes to your advantage."

The tarot cards gave Magnus stability, self-confidence. Here he was in his element and knew what to say. That changed instantly when Alec looked up from the card and eyed Magnus intensely. 

"I waited patiently for almost a week for the right moment, for this moment, until finally my life changes to my advantage."

Alec reached out and took Magnus' fingers.

"What ... um ... what do you mean?" Magnus had to clear his throat, his voice sounded hoarse in his ears.

Alec's thumb stroked Magnus' index finger. "I intend to change my life, to change your life. When we first met The Wheel of Fortune had continue to turn, and believe me, I definitely didn't want it to. But it kept turning and now I'm going to take the opportunity I didn't have a few days ago."

"Okay." Magnus couldn't take his eyes off Alec, who was holding his gaze with a serious, solemn look. "What does that mean?" Magnus prayed that it would mean exactly what he hoped for.

"For starters, let me ask you out on a date. Let's find out, if we are able to form a unity."

When Magnus nodded to Alec's words, he brought Magnus' hand to his lips.

Magnus hadn't received a hand kiss in several hundred years. He started to swoon over the manners of this man. 

"The next time The Wheel of Fortune turns, it won't send us in different directions." Alec smiled charmingly. "Is that in your sense, too?"

"Absolutely!" Of course that was exactly in his sense! "So, about that date ... when are you going to pick me up tonight?"

"Tonight?" Magnus hadn't thought he could surprise Alec. The astonished expression quickly turned into a smile.

Magnus got up from his chair and went around the table. He sat on Alec's lap and put his arms around his shoulders. "Why waste more time?" 

"Yes, why actually?" Alec whispered before Magnus' lips found their home on his mouth with newfound confidence.

The wheel of fortune was about to become their favorite tarot card.

**Author's Note:**

> For suggestions and complaints you can find me at  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/Imandras)  
> or  
> [tumblr](https://imandras.tumblr.com)
> 
> #SaveShadowhunters ➰  
> #Shadowhunters 💕


End file.
